bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Bansui Amatsuki
Bansui Amatsuki (天月 晩翠, Amatsuki Bansui) is a Shinigami who was banished fromSoul Society long ago. AppearanceEdit Bansui Amatsuki is an elderly man whose purple hair has a white streak going through the center. His right eye is covered by a Hollow mask remnant. He wears a purple kimono with a dark purple hakama and a black vest, which vaguely resembles a captain's haori, and brown boots. HistoryEdit Long ago, he was a gifted researcher who specialized in souls and Reishi, and devised many inventions long before the founding of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He believed by suppressing the Hollowfication process, he would eliminate the need for the Shinigami as a martial force. He was enmeshed in a dispute with the authorities of Soul Society. He was betrayed by the Shinigami and banished from Soul Society. Because of this, he harbors a deep grudge against the Shinigami, and "plots the destruction of the world." He is rumored to be a mentor of Kisuke Urahara. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Immense Spiritual Pressure: Bansui possesses a very great amount of spiritual power, even for a captain-class Shinigami. Master Inventor: Bansui is an inventor who specializes in creating souls, forming humanoid bodies, and suppressing Hollow powers. He has made a nano-virus which decomposes the spirit energy of the bodies it penetrates, effectively becoming his mindless slave. Master Strategist: Bansui can counter any opponent he faces. He can make any invention to counteract his opponents. Hollow Power: While experimenting on Hollows in the past, an accident killed him, thus turning him into a Hollow. He has been given the normal Hollow powers, such as Cero, Bala, Resurrección, and other powers. He has gained the unique Hollow ability to absorb spiritual pressure. He can grant an "Evolution" to those he touches. If it is a Hollow, it becomes an Arrancar. If it is a Shinigami, he or she becomes a Hollow. Spirit Particles Absorption and Manipulation: Bansui can absorb spirit particles around him and manipulate them to distort and change reality. Reiatsu Manipulation: Bansui can cut any form of flowing Reiatsu and direct its path to him. Clones: Bansui can create clones of his opponents, doing so when studying how a Shinigami activates his/her Zanpakutō and Bankai. ZanpakutōEdit Segador Severo (Spanish for "Strict Reaper"): His Zanpakutō has changed due to the accident. It now resembles a skeleton upon a stick. This can be used in conjunction with his spiritual energy to shoot four Cero consecutively from its eyes. * Resurrección: Its release command is Reap. Bansui sprouts horns from his head, gains a skeleton head with four eye sockets, and becomes about two times a normal human's size. His skin becomes teal and gray. : Resurrección Special Ability: Bansui's released state gives him access to a number of different abilities. :* Matter Mutation: Bansui can transmute any solid object he touches into a direct copy of him. These clones take his shape while still keeping the composure of their natural elements (i.e. If Bansui mutates metals into him, they take his form while still made of metal.) :* Mind-Control: By staring into his opponent's eyes for a while, he gains complete control of their actions. :* Possession: After killing his opponents, he can fill them with his spiritual energy, allowing him to see through their eyes and control them. They retain all of their abilities while in this state. :* Hypnosis: By striking his opponents, he gains control of their sense of sight and ability to keep sane. He can make effective illusions in conjunction, driving that person insane. :* Soul Stealing: By killing his opponents, he can steal their spiritual energy, thus increasing his own.